Severed Connections
by AnImpossibleDreamer
Summary: RotBTD: Three children whose paths were designed to be intertwined, and one who stumbled upon them. Their lives controlled by those who will one day depend on them. (I profusely apologize for the description. Will start out with mostly Rapunzel as the story begins. The others will appear in due time) (Rated T for future aspects)
1. Chapter 1

RotBTD fanfiction. I've never written a FF before and was very nervous about uploading this one. Originally this started out as an original story with all original characters but soon after starting it I fell upon the RotBTD fandom and fell in love with it. So I made a few twerks to my story and VIOLA a fanfiction was born!

This FF isn't really based in any of the movies universes in particular. I took the major aspects of the movies and applied them here. I hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you think! I don't believe there's such a thing as bad criticism so any thoughts are welcome :)

So here it goes!

.

.

.

.

It was a dark time. Lands which once procured plenty of harvest now barely fed the starving mouths which worked the fields. Even on the brightest day the air of the kingdom was dark and gloomy. No one knew what had brought on the plague but many blamed their rulers. Some speculated that the King and Queen had somehow angered the gods. Others thought that they were being punished for their own misdoings.

Whatever the reason was did not matter. All that mattered was that the plague had destroyed everything they had once prided themselves on. Once the kingdom had been a mighty foe. No one dared to stand against them in battle for they had magic at their backs. Never before had they known hunger or sickness. So when the plague began the people panicked. Turning to their leaders they cried out for help only to be glanced over as if they were not there at all.

Terror was the first thing that tore at the nation. At the first signs of the illness people ran fore they had never before seen such a thing. Not in their kingdom. The sick were thrown out of cities as the strong tried to rid themselves of the disease. But it was of no use. No matter how quickly they disposed of the infected the disease managed to spread faster.

Anger was next. It tore at the bonds which had been formed between the people and their nobles. When the summer solstice festival was held the people ragged. Riots were in the street and no carriage could make it down from the palace. _How dare the rich celebrate when they were suffering so_? The celebrations ended before they seemed to ever begin. That was the only year the annual releasing of the lanterns did not occur in the kingdoms history. Because of this it comes as no surprise that no one seemed to know about the birth of one small princess. What did the birth of one matter when thousands were dieing?

And then there was the calm. Not acceptance. Never mistake silence for acceptance. For beneath their calm exterior the people still raged in private when no guards could over hear their whispered words. _A rebellion_. They spoke of it in the shadows of pubs and their homes where no others could over hear. No one dared to speak of it to outsiders. This was their secret prayer. Their hope for tomorrow.

A year passed and yet still very few had heard about the youngest princess's birth. Even fewer had heard about her kidnapping. One night around mid winter the child's nurse maid had stolen her from the palace and disappeared. No one had even been aware of the crime until well into the following afternoon when the Queen asked for the maid to bring her daughter to her chambers. When her ladies in waiting returned reporting the absence the palace was in an uproar. No one was allowed in or out of the city except for the royal guard.

But it was to no avail for the nurse had already made it out of the city and was well on her way back to her home with the child. This was what seemed to be an independent crime. But in all actuality this was only the beginning of what would one day be a revolution.

One year passed but still no one could find any hints as to where the princess could be. A bounty was placed on the nurses head and many young women were turned in by people after the money, but none of them were the kidnapping nurse. After one year of searching the King and Queen gave up the hunt, for who could dream of finding one infant in a land so vast? They always had at least two soldiers in every town keeping their eyes open and searching for clues. Nothing ever turned up but they always held onto the hope that one day their lost princess would be returned.

Far away from the safety of the palace, in a village nearly forgotten about by any who resided in the cities, was a young woman who relaxed for the first time in years when she heard travelers whisper of the end of a manhunt for a woman with long brown hair. She turned to her mother who was holding the infant she had carried across the country. Her mother had curly black hair and steel gray eyes that many people misinterpreted as sharp and at times intimidating. In her arms was the golden haired baby who the girl had grown to love for over the last year. She had cared for this child since the day she was born and now she would raise her.

"Mother, I'll take her. You should go rest." She said as she opened her arms and moved to take the child. Someday this little girl would change the world whether she wanted to or not. It was her destiny now.

Her mother moved away from the girls open arms. "Don't be ridiculous Danae. You should go rest while you can. Raising a child is exhausting work and you will be doing that for years to come still. This little flower will be here in the morning."

Danae opened her mouth to argue only to close it once more. She knew better than to argue with her mother. She didn't stand a chance when it came to changing her mothers mind on something. Instead she lowered her arms and nodded before turning to her room and collapsing onto the bed. That night she dreamed that she had never made it out of the city. She tossed and turned in her sleep as the nightmare tormented her.

Outside the bedroom her mother silently rocked the child as she stared out the window at the moon high above their heads. A smile played at her lips as she recalled the plans they had for the girl in her arms. Her daughter only knew half of what was to one day occur, and for now that would suffice. Glancing down at the infant she held she smiled to herself. "Well, well, little Rapunzel, you have a very important job ahead of you. And I will do everything in my power to see that our plans are successful."


	2. Chapter 2

Spring was in the air. Flowers were blooming in the fields just outside the village and a young girl begged her mother to let her go see them.

"Please mother? I just want to see the flowers and then we can come back."

Danae sighed. It had been five years since she'd brought Rapunzel here and each year was both more happy and more exhausting than the last. In her heart she knew that she wanted her daughter to see the flowers, but she also knew what could happen if she left the protection of the village.

One look at her and she knew that, if she said no, Rapunzel would keep asking until her answer changed. But leaving the village was dangerous. Even just outside to the flower fields seemed to ring with danger to the young Danae's ears. She was too young to be a mother. When she'd returned from Corona with a baby girl and no husband the entire village had exploded with rumors. Most believed she had fallen for the charms of a knight or noble man and had been paid to leave with the child. Very few knew the truth of what had occurred in Corona. Not even her daughter knew and as Danae looked into the hopeful eyes of her little golden girl she felt a pang of sadness. She wouldn't know until it was too late.

"Rapunzel dear, we've talked about this. You're not old enough to be outside the village just yet. Maybe next year." She held her breath, praying that her daughter would accept that as an answer.

The little girl with the golden hair frowned for a moment then nodded before running off once more. It just didn't seem fair to her that all the other children were allowed outside when she had to stay within the boundaries of the small village. She just couldn't understand what her mother was afraid of. The hunters and travelers who passed through the village always told wonderful stories of the world outside. She'd heard about dragons and magic so many more times than she had heard about disease and war, it seemed no one saw the point in talking about depressing matters around a child. Maybe this was part of the reason Rapunzel didn't understand the dangers of the world, the only stories she had heard were ones of wonder.

Once her daughter was out of sight Danae turned back to her work. She had been busy mixing herbs into a healing solution for a customer when the girl had burst through the doors. Someday she'd get Rapunzel to slow down and wait before bombarding her with questions but today was not that day.

As she ground the last of the ingredients she mixed them all together and poured the mixture into a bag before turning to the man who had requested it. "Have your wife drink this as a tea two times a day for a week and she should start feeling better soon." She gave the man a small smile. "I apologize for my daughter, someday she'll learn that a healers work is more important than silly flowers." In response the man smiled and held out his payment for the medicine.

"That's alright. Believe me I know how excitable children can be."

After he had paid the man gave quick thanks before hurrying out the door. Danae took pride in her work. People came from all the neighboring villages to get a hold of some of her medicine, some even crossed the border like this man had. Crossing the border wasn't such a journey as one might have thought. Her village was only a days travel on foot from the nation of Corona. She and Rapunzel had crossed that very border five years ago. It wasn't guarded very extensively because so few people lived in these parts. There was far too much forest between the two countries for any army to march through so there was no point in having anymore than a few guards along this border.

To the North, Corona was constantly on the verge of war with the Highlanders, and to the East they guarded their waters from the vikings. Both of which were far greater threats than their poor southern neighbors. That was why Danae had chosen to return to these southern lands after she'd stolen the girl, no one expected a threat to come from them.

Danae shook off this train of thought. She had better things to worry about than who was a threat to Corona. It wasn't even her home land so why should she care? Danae muttered her thoughts under her breath as she began reorganizing her herbs.

"Because, Danae, your _daughter_ will someday have to leave this little haven you've created for her and she will face the war ridden world." A voice behind her spoke and Danae spun to face her mother. After Rapunzel had turned three, Danae's mother had left to take care of _other matters._ She never fully clarified just where she had gone and Danae suspected that she wouldn't care to know.

She smiled and walked into her mothers open arms. "Mother! I didn't know you were coming for a visit." They embraced briefly before her mother sat in the chair across the work table from Danae as the girl cleaned up.

"Of course you didn't darling that would have ruined the surprise." She waved off Danae's apologies for the mess of the house. "Oh hush dear I've seen it much worse."

Danae flushed at that. "I'm sorry mother."

Her mothers steely eyes pinned her in place. "I said enough with the apologies. Now where is little Rapunzel? I have a surprise for her."

"She should be around the village somewhere. She was just here a few moments ago. You must have slipped in just after she left. I could go get her if you'd like." She offered, though she'd have preferred to let Rapunzel play with the other children for a while longer.

With a wave of her hand, her mother had sent Danae off to find her daughter.

Not moments after Danae had left a man walked through the small shops door. When he saw the woman standing before him he nodded his greeting as his eyes swept around the room searching for any signs that they were not alone.

"We're alone, for now. I just sent my daughter out so we have some time before she returns."

His shoulders seemed to relax then, as though a great weight had been released from his care. "Good. Gothel, I have news from the Highlands."

.

.

.

Spring was now gone, the lovely flowers now passed bloom, and summer was completely underway. For a healer this meant long days spent collecting plants and beginning to store them for winter. It was a long process and one that never seemed to end, especially if you are a curious little girl.

Weeks passed and Rapunzel began staying in with her mother or working in the forest to collect plants rather than going out to play. After her mother had left, Danae had told Rapunzel that she was to learn the art of healing. It took years of practice so she was going to learn the basic skills now while she was still young so that, when the time came, she'd be ready to take on the more difficult aspects.

Danae would never tell her daughter that her own mother had forced her to keep the girl in her sights. She had said that even the village held too many threats for such an important child and Danae couldn't argue with that.

No where could ever be safe enough. Not while her mother still held onto her plans for the future.

Danae turned and looked at her daughter who was, at the moment, concentrating very hard on dividing ingredients into precise proportions. Her lower lip had been captured by her teeth as she focused intently on the task she had been assigned. Rapunzel would be seven years old in a few weeks. In Danae's opinion she was still too young to be working as a healers apprentice. But this would keep her curiosity at bay, for the moment at least. Curiosity was a dangerous thing for a little girl whose decisions now could one day effect the world.

Shaking her head, Danae smiled. There was still plenty of time before that day would come. For now she was going to enjoy the time she had with her daughter. Her little golden princess.


	3. Chapter 3

Well if you've read it this far you've read further than I expected anyone to! Thanks for reading :) it is very much appreciated!

If you were curious (which I'm sure you weren't) I picked the name Danae for Rapunzels "mother" because of a princess in greek mythology who was named Danae (of Argos). She was locked away in a bronze chamber by her father. See? learn something new everyday! Even while reading fanfiction!

.

.

It was the summer solstice. Her birthday. Every year for as long as she could remember mother had given Rapunzel a candle for her to light up the night on the longest day of the year. She said it was a tradition in Corona. This year was her ninth birthday and Rapunzel had a very special wish she intended to make. Most years she had used her wish and hoped that she would get to go see the real summer solstice festival in Corona. It had to be beautiful. Mother told her that people lit candles all along the streets and in the windows. Sometimes, she said, it was almost like the sun was still setting long after it had disappeared from the sky. Then during the darkest part of the night the people in the capital would release lanterns into the sky. Rapunzel knew that she would see the Solstice festival one day. She had to.

But this year she didn't wish for the festival. No, this year she wished for life. Her mothers life. It was late into the night, later than she usually stayed up because she knew she would have to get up at dawn to start working on medicine. But tonight she was determined to watch the candle burn out, just in case it gave her wish extra power. She needed all the help she could get.

Her mothers fevers had started almost a week ago. Now Rapunzel was grateful her mother had started her training so early. Without her knowledge, though it was limited, she wouldn't have been able to make the medicine her mother had indicated in their giant healing book. But no matter what she did nothing seemed to work. Some of the children in the village had scoffed at her attempts to cure her mother. What could a simple healers apprentice do that all the doctors in Corona couldn't? She ignored them for the most part but at times she began to doubt herself.

Even though Danae had denied it and claimed it to be a simple cold, Rapunzel knew that her mother was dieing. The Great Plague of Corona had finally crawled it's way out of the nation it had thrived in for nearly ten years and was spreading into the other kingdoms.

As her eyes began to droop Rapunzel fought to keep them open. She needed this wish to come true and if watching the candle burn out helped at all then she was going to watch until even the wax cooled.

That was when she heard the hushed tones of her mother and Gothel out in the shop. They were arguing. Mother never argued, especially not with Gothel.

Silently she crept out of her bed and into the hall in an attempt to hear the conversation.

First she heard her mother speak, louder than she had probably intended as she sounded as though she had received shocking news.

"I won't allow you to do this. She's just a child! Let her stay here, please mother. She deserves better than the life you have had planned for her, she's sweet and kind and painfully curious about the world." This was followed by a fit of coughs that made Rapunzel cringe.

Gothel scoffed. "She has a duty. A duty you have conveniently forgotten to mention over the past nine years. One you've known about since the day..." Gothel's voice dropped and Rapunzel had to strain to hear any of it at all. "... so don't pretend this is a surprise Danae. It's not my fault you didn't warn her before this time came... I won't be the villain here dear."

Danae's voice dipped and was laced with sorrow as she begged. "Please. I can't let her go. Not yet. She's my daughter mother, blood or... I love her. I'd give anything... wouldn't you for me?"

"You've always known the plan. You should have known better than to ….. besides you're not going to last much longer anyway." Gothel paused then before continuing. "Better that I take her now than once you've passed. It wouldn't be fair to her to force her to watch as you wilt away. I've been to Corona Danae, so have you. You know what's coming." At the end Gothel's voice dipped and she sounded almost tender.

Rapunzel inched closer, hoping to catch the words she seemed to be missing. What could she mean by _take her_? They couldn't be talking about her... could they? No. That was impossible. Mother wouldn't let Gothel take her. Mother would get better and then they could keep working together and help people who were sick, just like Rapunzel was going to help her mother. They must be talking about someone else. They had to be.

But just as she began to inch forward she heard the tell tale creak of a chair as one of the two women stood. Silently she crept back to her bed and, once she'd reached the edge of the bed, leaped into the corner and wrapped herself in the blanket. She had just stopped moving when she heard the soft padding of feet across the cold floor. The feet stopped right outside her door and Rapunzel did her best to appear asleep.

Gothel smiled as she looked at the sleeping figure of the girl. The candle Danae gave her every year had almost burned out and Gothel strode forward without making a sound and stood next to the girls bed.

Whether Danae liked it or not Gothel would be taking the girl. Soon. There were much bigger things at play than the wants of one girl and nothing was going to stop her from setting her plans in motion. She'd already put to much at risk. Her daughter would not get in her way. Someday she would understand that everything she was doing was for the best.

Gothel extended her hand towards the candle, pinching out its flame. She cast one last glance at the sleeping girl before she drew her hood over her head and walked back out to the shop where Danae was waiting at the door. She hugged her daughter for a brief moment before pulling away. Ignoring that her daughter had not returned the gesture. She'd understand eventually.

Danae opened the door to the brisk air of the night. Her mother passed silently and mounted her horse.

"I'll be back in four days Danae. I suggest you inform Rapunzel of who she is before I come back." And with that she was gone. To where at this time of the night Danae had no idea. She drew the shawl around her shoulders tighter as a shiver ran through her. Lately she had been freezing even on the warmest of days. When she could, she hid it, not wanting her daughter to worry. It wasn't fair to Rapunzel that her mother was dying and Danae had dreaded the day they would part. But she had always hoped that when they did part it wouldn't be with such finality. Before she became ill she had planed on reuniting with her daughter in a few years, after Gothel's plans had already begun. But now she feared that when they parted it would be for good. Danae wished that she had never stolen Rapunzel to begin with. Then she never would have loved the girl and she wouldn't have to say goodbye.

She stepped back inside of the house and locked the door behind her. Rapunzel was a good girl. She deserved better. Danae wandered through the back door of the shop into the small hallway that led to two bedrooms. Stopping outside Rapunzel's she gazed at her daughter. She was curled around a small doll Danae had made her years ago. It's green fabric was wearing in places and had been patched where it had been torn. But she had insisted that they fix the doll rather than make a new one.

Danae remembered her daughters explanation when she had been asked why she refused to let it go. Smiling as she recalled the words that were far wiser than most uttered by fully grown men.

_"Just because he's broken doesn't mean he's bad. He's still good, just a little hurt so he needs a patch job! We can fix him right mama? We fix people all time."_ Rapunzel had understood, even then, that just because something didn't look pretty or wasn't as strong, it didn't mean it wasn't as good as anything else.

A smile played at Danae's lips as she turned from the doorway and walked into her own room. Whatever happened in the future, she knew that her daughter would be a just and fair woman someday.


	4. Chapter 4

So this chapter is pretty much the same length as the first two combined... I couldn't find a decent place to cut it off so I just made it one long one! Don't know when I'll update again... I'm going to be super busy the next couple days :) Hopefully by this weekend I'll have Ch5 up.

This takes place immediately after Ch3 ends

.

.

.

Dawn came too soon in the healers house. Rapunzel groaned as she rolled to her side and saw the remains of her birthday candle. It hadn't finished burning. So much for using her wish. The flower necklace she and her mother had made was still hanging on her bed post and Rapunzel smiled at the memory. Every year on her birthday they would spend the day making the necklaces and laying in the meadow together. She heard her mother moving in the other room and quickly jumped out of bed and dressed. As she burst from the room she nearly collided with her still half asleep mother.

After steadying herself Danae laughed. "Easy Rapunzel. The world can wait a moment while you look where you're going." She smiled kindly before walking past the girl.

Light filtered through the shops windows. Casting the small space into a dim glow. Viles and jars that lined the shelves seemed to shine in the morning light.

Without pause Rapunzel grabbed her satchel and made her way towards the door. There was still one plant she had needed to collect for the newest medicine she was attempting to make for her mother. She had thought of it last night while watching her candle, but they were missing one of the ingredients as her mother hadn't had the time to go out for it recently.

She had almost made it out the door when Danae stopped her. "And just where are you off to in such a rush young lady?" Her mother inquired, crossing her arms in mock disapproval.

Rapunzel returned her mothers playful grin. "Out to court the gentlemen mother. I'm nine years old you know, not going to get any younger."

"Well then by all means dear, be off! Or you shall die an old maid like myself!" She walked towards he daughter making a shooing motion with her arms. "Out with you, you old thing!" They were both laughing at this point and Danae wrapped her arms around her daughter once she was out the door. "Don't go far darling."

"I won't mother. I promise."

Then Rapunzel was running. The woods were just behind there little house and this was part of the reason Danae allowed Rapunzel to go out alone now. She didn't like it. But she allowed it because Danae knew how much it would anger her own mother to find out Rapunzel was out there. It gave her a sense that, even if she could never outright defy her mother, she had won a small battle.

It took no time at all for the trees to hide Rapunzel from her view and, once they had, she turned from the forest and closed the door behind her. Four days. She only had four days to tell her daughter a lifetime of lies and say goodbye. It wouldn't be enough. No time would ever be enough to say goodbye.

They couldn't run. Danae had already thought of that. She was too sick to be on the road and wouldn't last long enough to keep Rapunzel safe. She'd lived in Corona during the beginning years of the plague. She knew that no one ever managed to live more than a few weeks after falling ill. Her first symptoms had begun five days ago. Nearly a full week gone. But something was different in Danae's case. Her symptoms were not progressing as quickly as those she had seen in Corona. She wanted to think that the treatments her and Rapunzel had been trying were working but she knew that even their medications weren't strong enough. Something else was at play here but she hadn't a clue what it was.

.

.

.

Once she was sure her mother could no longer see her, Rapunzel stopped running. She had promised she wouldn't go far. And she wouldn't. She just wouldn't be collecting normal ingredients. No. Today she was searching for a plant she had only seen a few times in her life.

Plunging her hand into her satchel, Rapunzel pulled out her mothers leather bound journal. Inside she had kept everything she knew about healing. Danae had given Rapunzel the journal at the beginning of the summer once she had been convinced that Rapunzel had all but mastered the basics. Deep inside its pages Rapunzel had found a map of their forest with locations marked with small dots with intricate writing next to each individual mark indicating what it was, when it was good for harvest, and what page in the journal to look at for a description of the plant.

While reading it one night she had noticed one plant that seemed to be out of place. All the other plants were relatively close to the path but one was off on its own. This on its own wouldn't have been strange, but what was strange about the whole thing was that her mother had not put the plants name down on its descriptive page. In fact, very little had been put down on the descriptive page about it at all. When Rapunzel had asked her mother had told her that she shouldn't worry about it and, when the time came, she'd learn.

Rapunzel had never been with her mother when she'd picked the flower but she had been there to help prepare it for use. She knew what she was going to do once she had it. Now all she had to do was find it.

After checking the map one final time she slid it back into the bag and turned East. There was no path for her to follow. She adjusted the strap of her satchel on last time before setting off towards the flowers she hoped would save her mother.

.

.

.

It was well into the afternoon when Rapunzel returned. The search for the mysterious flower had been more tedious than she had thought it would be. Conveniently her mother had forgotten to mark a total of thee creaks and a ledge that had seemed more like a small cliff. But she had made it and she had gotten a hold of the small blue flowers.

Now she was trying to get into her house without her mother noticing so that she could make her medicine without getting an ear full. But as the door closed behind her she heard her mothers voice from the front of the shop. She even sounded sick these days. There was a slight rasp in her voice that had never been there before and her exhaustion was almost audible.

As quietly as possible, Rapunzel dropped her bag in her room before heading out to help.

"Mama, I'm back!" She called as she walked into the shop.

Her mother was at the counter handing a small bag to a girl only a few years younger than Rapunzel herself. "Rapunzel! Good, your here. This is Emma, her and her family are just passing through and her brother has been sick." Danae said without completely turning to her daughter. To Emma she continued. "Do you remember how to apply this?"

The girl nodded, apparently shy now that Rapunzel was present, her brown hair bouncing around in the process. Emma eyed Rapunzel and mumbled under her breath "Yes mam."

A smile graced Danae's lips "Very good. I hope this does the trick. If it doesn't you come right back and we'll figure something out."

Emma nodded once more before dashing out the door.

Danae turned to her daughter. "How was the forest dear? Did you find what you were looking for?" She began cleaning up her work space.

Thinking of the blue flowers tucked away in her bag Rapunzel nodded.

"Good, good..." Danae said absently as she brushed the last of her ingredients into the proper jars. Then she paused. "What were you looking for anyway?" Her attention refocused on her daughter. One hand was on her hip while the other was on the counter supporting her weight.

Nervously Rapunzel brushed a hair behind her ear. "Umm nothing really just... you know some of this and some of that." She rocked back on her heals. "So, I think I'm going to go finish a couple of our orders now." She turned and attempted to appear relaxed as she made her way to the herb cabinet. Reaching inside she grabbed their leather bound register which held all their records, both past and current orders. She flipped to the page marked with a faded ribbon and went about preparing the order.

When she turned around the second time her mother was standing on the other side of her table. Arms crossed over her chest "Rapunzel, I know when your hiding something. I'm your mother I always know. Now you tell me right now what you were doing out in the woods all day." She took a good look at Rapunzel's dress then. "And why is your dress torn?"

Surprised, Rapunzel looked down and noticed that, sure enough, her dress had a tear from the base to her mid calf. "I umm tripped and it tore. Sorry mother I'll sew it up myself." She dropped the remaining herbs on the table and ran off to her room to grab her needle and thread.

Danae sighed, what was she going to do with that girl? She began rubbing her temple. In three days Gothel would be here and she wouldn't want to be kept waiting. Rapunzel would have to go with her, immediately.

.

.

.

The rest of the day passed without incident. A few customers came to pick up their orders but other than that nothing eventful happened under the healers roof. Danae had stopped questioning Rapunzel about her trip to the woods and Rapunzel had finished most of the orders in the register. Both had pretended they hadn't spoke of it at all.

They ate dinner early that evening and Danae retired to bed soon after, leaving Rapunzel to lock up the shop. She took her time in closing and didn't rush to lock the door. She liked running the shop on her own. But when the sun began to set she locked the door and blew out their dim lanterns. Just before she turned out the last flame there was a knock at the door.

Rapunzel froze. No one ever came after dark. She cast a wary glance at the hallway leading to their bedrooms in hopes that her mother was still asleep before she crept to the door. Cautiously she opened the door a slight crack and found herself face to face with the girl from earlier that day. Emma. The paths of tears were still fresh on the girls face and Rapunzel opened the door further.

Before she could ask what was wrong the girl began speaking. Quickly.

"I don't know what's wrong. I gave him the medicine just like she said but he's only been getting worse. Is... is the healer still here?" Emma's words seemed to be tumbling out all at once and it took Rapunzel a moment to react. She didn't want to wake her mother. She needed all the rest she could get. Instead, Rapunzel ran to the cupboard and grabbed the register. After checking for the medicine her mother had given the girl, she quickly made a second dose and walked to the door where Emma was still standing.

"Take me with you."

Emma looked doubtful. What could one little girl expect to do? But she nodded and walked briskly towards town. The healers hut was just outside of the towns edge and they could see the outline of the town in the fading light of dusk.

The girl had been staying at the local inn with her family and they headed to their room.

"My parents won't be back for a few days. We're traders you see and they had to go meet with a business partner. They left us here because my brother got sick." Emma explained as she opened the door.

If Rapunzel had been expecting anything it had been a little boy, maybe four or five years old. For some reason she had assumed that when Emma said "brother" she had meant younger. Instead, Rapunzel was faced with a boy who was her age. He may have been a year older but that didn't make any difference. He had the same mousy brown hair as Emma and, she imagined, the same rich brown eyes. And he looked ill. He was pale,sweating, and his breathing was shallow.

When they entered he attempted to sit up but quickly sank back down onto the mat. "Emma I thought I told you to get a healer." His voice was raspy, probably from dehydration.

Rapunzel went to his side and kneeled next to him. "My name's Rapunzel and I'm the healer's apprentice."

Again he tried to sit up, this time resting on his elbows. "Jack, nice to meet you. Emma where's the healer?" He looked past Rapunzel to his sister who was still standing in the doorway.

Anger swelled in Rapunzel's chest. "She's not here. I am. So if you want my help you can sit back and let me heal you."

They glared at each other for a moment before Jack reluctantly laid back down, grumbling about being bossed around by a girl.

Once she was sure he wouldn't give her anymore trouble Rapunzel reached into her bag and pulled out her medicine. She'd added her own ingredient to her mother's recipe. One she hoped would make the difference. It was the last of the blue flowers her mother had collected. There hadn't been enough of them for her to make her mothers medicine, but there had been just enough to add to Jacks.

She took out a small clay cup and poured water into it from her water flask at her hip. Mixing in the herbs she tilted the cup towards Jacks lips. He didn't argue and drank the medicine. He even tried to not make faces at the taste. Rapunzel smothered a giggle as he tried to act tough. Once he was finished Rapunzel placed her hand over his forehead. She'd seen her mother do it countless times, though she wasn't sure if it actually worked. She focused her energy on healing and imagined that energy flowing from her into her patient. She closed her eyes trying to focus all of her attention on this one task.

There was a gasp, Rapunzel wasn't sure who had made the sound but it had broken her out of her focus. She pulled her hand away and opened her eyes. Jack was staring at her. It wasn't a good stare, but it wasn't a bad one either. He looked... confused. Confused and almost wary. Turning she saw Emma with an expression matching her brothers. Rapunzel panicked. She'd never been stared at before so she grabbed her bag and ran home.

Back in the room. Jack and his sister stared after the golden haired girl. Jack was the first to speak after a few moments of silence. "Was she... did she... you saw her hands glow right?" He looked at his sister incredulously.

Emma nodded. "Jack, what was that?"

Jack said nothing for a minute. "Magic."


	5. Chapter 5

"Danae, you've been avoiding me all morning. You know that avoiding me won't make me go away dear. I told you I'd come for Rapunzel and I have. Now, where is she." Gothel's tone had started of teasing but towards the end she had slipped into a more threatening note. Danae didn't need to turn to know her mothers expression. Her back may have been to Gothel but she knew exactly how her mother was looking at her now. Frustration mixed with condescension. Once upon a time Danae had mistaken this for disappointment and she had strove to make her mother proud. But not anymore. If she had learned anything in the past nine years it had been that her mother was not the saint she pretended to be.

Danae straightened her back and turned to her mother. Her gaze slid over her mother. When had she stopped trusting this woman whole-heartedly? There had once been a time when she would have given this woman anything without a second thought. But now she stood before her and was attempting to defy her as best she could.

"I sent my daughter out for the day. She will be back before nightfall at which point I fully expect you to be out of my house." Danae's heart was racing. What was she going to do if her mother argued, as she knew she would. Instead of waiting for Gothel to grace her with a response, Danae straightened her shoulders, and strode past her mother to reach for an ingredient in the cupboard.

Gothel's voice was cold. Like ice that seemed to reach down and clutch at Danae's quivering heart. "Danae, enough with these games. I am not a patient woman."

Danae spun on her then with a smile on her lips. "Oh I think that much has been made painfully clear _mother_." She slammed a jar on her work table. "There are plenty of other words I could use to describe you if you'd like some of my personal suggestions. Let's start with heartless, shall we?"

The elder woman's face was a mask. She hid her emotions well. But Danae could see the anger creeping beneath the surface. Gothel opened her mouth to protest but Danae continued.

"Oh yes mother that is a correct description and don't you ever try to deny it. If you had even a semblance of a heart you wouldn't be taking my daughter from me. You wouldn't have sent me into Corona in the first place if you had ever cared for me. My next word is Manipulative. You convinced me that stealing this poor child was for the best. That everyone would be better off with her away from her family. Gods only know what you've got planned for her. I don't even want to begin imagining what else you've been doing when you haven't been here. How many other lives have you been interfering with? But I won't let you ruin her life anymore than you already have. It's too late for me to return her to her family, but it's not too late for me to protect her from you. I just wish I had come to my senses nine years ago!"

Danae was stabbing at what appeared to have been a mushroom at some point. Now it was minced beyond recognition.

She continued her tirade. "I'd also like to add vindictive, and belligerent, and greedy machiavellian, ruthless, secretive, self centered, dishonest, and vain." By the end Danae's hands were shaking as she set her knife down and brushed the mushrooms remains into a small bowl.

Gothel leaned against the table. "Been holding that in for quite a while haven't we? Though I must say Danae, I'm glad you're finally getting some nerve. It's a shame you won't be around much longer to put it to any use."

.

.

.

Far away from the healers hut, Rapunzel had no idea what was brewing in her home. Her mother had given her the day to spend however she chose. It had seemed odd to her but she hadn't questioned it. Her mother had become much more relaxed this past year and allowed her more freedom than she ever had before.

Danae had ushered Rapunzel out the door early that morning and the girl had immediately set off to the meadow where she had found her mothers flower. The first time she had been there she had been in a rush to return home but today she wasn't expected back until sundown. That gave her the entire day to explore this new part of the forest. As a precaution she had brought her satchel, just in the case that she came across some supplies that needed to be restocked back at the shop. Seeing as her mother didn't leave as much anymore, Rapunzel had taken it a upon herself to keep their wares up to date.

This time she had known about the brooks she would have to cross and was prepared. Instead of her usual lace up boots, Rapunzel had brought along a pair of light shoes that she could better slip off when she needed to cross. Just now she had crossed the final brook and paused to feel the water rush past her ankles. As she relished in the feeling water flowing between her toes she thought on why her mother had been so adamant about her leaving today. Normally it was just the opposite and this troubled Rapunzel.

After a few moments she shook the thought and stepped out of the water. Once she had placed her shoes on her feet once more she continued towards the meadow.

It took Rapunzel much less effort than her previous visit to reach the meadow. She remembered the way now and knew where here destination was.

Before she knew it, she had arrived, and the tree's parted revealing a nearly perfect circle of flat, treeless land. It wasn't large. Rapunzel could have taken no more than twenty paces across. The ground was covered in impossibly green grass that rose above her knees. Splattered in patches all around the meadow was the blue flowers that had brought her here originally. They dotted the ground and stood out against the brilliant greens of the grass.

Slowly, Rapunzel stepped out of the shadows of the woods and into the light that filtered into the small meadow. As she stepped forward the sunlight illuminated her golden hair. She wore her hair longer than most girls in the village. Her mother had always insisted that they let it grow out as the color was so rare among the people in their region. Most people had brown or black hair so Rapunzel's golden blonde was some what of an anomaly.

Once she was nearly in the center of the flowery circlet, Rapunzel dropped to her knees. Tilting her head back and closed her eyes as she felt the suns warmth on her cheeks.

Eventually Rapunzel had fallen back and stretched her arms above her head before resting her hands behind her head. If she could spend every day like this, she knew she could be happy. All that was missing now was her mother. Up until that thought Rapunzel had been smiling. But when that had flitted across her train of thought she frowned. She wondered, once more, just why her mother had practically shoved her out the door this morning. Danae had been acting strange the past few days and it worried Rapunzel.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a low whistle from the edge of the meadow.

"This is a nice place you've got here Goldie, I'm surprised it hasn't been discovered yet."

Rapunzel flung herself up so that she was sitting and spun around. Upon finding the source of the voice her stomach flipped. It was the boy she had helped three days ago. Behind him stood his sister and, though he strode forward, she hesitated at the edge of the trees.

Rapunzel frowned at the boy, unsure of whether she was glad to see him or not. While she was pleased her patient was well again she still remembered how he had looked at her after she had "healed" him, and that bothered her.

She pursed her lips and drew her brows together. "I see you're doing just fine. Your welcome by the way. I'm sure that's what you followed me all the way out here for." Rapunzel said as she rose to her feet. She took her time and did her best to not appear as nervous as she felt. It still alluded her just what boundary she had unknowingly crossed that night. "And my name is Rapunzel, _Jack_." She peered past the boy and caught his sisters eye, Emma returned Rapunzel's silent smile and followed her brother into the tall grass.

"Oh, I know." Was all he said as he made his way around the meadow. "What's so special about this place anyway, Punzie?"

Rapunzel crossed her arms over her chest. "What makes you think there's anything special about it? I just came here to relax on my day off."

"And you had to come all the way out here to relax?" Jack raised one eyebrow quizzically. "No, I don't think so." He came to a stop right before Rapunzel and crossed his arms, mimicking her stance. "Why are you being so secretive Punzie?"

"Well... I just... I don't think it's any of your business, that's all." She frowned at the boy before her. "And stop calling me that. It's Rapunzel."

Jack laughed then. "Why? What are you going to do about it Punzie? Curse me with your magic glowing hands." Theatrically he waved his fingers.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't be ridiculous Jack, there is no such thing as magic." Then she pushed past him, pretending she hadn't noticed the look Jack and Emma had exchanged. "I think I'll go find somewhere else to relax if you don't mind." As she exited the meadow she reached down and scooped up her satchel before storming through the forest.

Even as she heard the two calling after her she didn't slow her pace. They worried her. Talking about magic and secrets made Rapunzel shudder. Mother had always told her that secrets only brought pain to those you love eventually.

Suddenly there was a hand on her shoulder and Rapunzel spun. Jack was standing immediately behind her holding a finger to his lips. Something in his eyes kept Rapunzel from pulling away from his touch or shouting. Slowly she followed his gaze and saw what had his attention. She must have gone in the wrong direction as she'd stormed off because straight ahead of them was a rogue camp that had certainly not been there before. As she turned back to Jack she mouthed Emma's name, he shook his head and she took that to mean Emma was safe.

Cautiously, the two backed away from the camp. How the men there hadn't heard her storming through the underbrush was a miracle in itself. Now they had to get far enough away so that they wouldn't be noticeable. Rapunzel was just starting to believe that they'd get out when a snap seemed to echo throughout the forest. With a quick glance down she knew it hadn't been her or Jack. The two looked at each other, then spun around. Emma stood behind them.

Before any of them had a chance to speak, a dog was barking and the bandits were moving.

"Run." Was all Jack had to say to send the three of them barreling between the trees. Rapunzel lead the way, having spent nearly half of her life in the woods with her mother she, she knew the tree's best. It also helped that she had studied her mother's map extensively.

One glance over her shoulder and Rapunzel stifled her panic. "Why are they chasing us?" She asked Jack between breaths as they weaved around the trees.

"Because we can tell people where they are." Jack shouted back at her, not sounding nearly as tired as she felt. He was clutching Emma's hand and pulling her along with them as she struggled to keep up. Suddenly he stopped and spun on the men who were quickly closing in on the three children. Rapunzel was about to ask him what insane idea had caused him to stop when the boy thrust his hands out in front of him. There was a burst of light that faded slightly but became no less blinding, then Jack was pulling on Rapunzel's arm as he urged her to run.

The bandits had lost them in the bright light.

Once Rapunzel was sure that the three of them were safe she wrenched her arm from Jacks grasp. "What," she pointed back the way they came. "was that?"

Emma answered instead of Jack. Simply, she said, "Magic."

Rapunzel backed away from the siblings. "There's no such thing. Mama told me. If there was magic then the great Healers of Corona would have saved all those sick people. Magic is nothing more than a bunch of tricks and lies."

Jack spoke then. "Or maybe that is the lie. I mean, I can't do much. Not yet at least." He glanced down at his hands. "Someday I'm going to study and the College of Magic in Corona. They teach the best of the best.

"You'd be wasting your time. There is no magic. If there were then why didn't they end the plague?"

Jack smirked then. "You guys really don't get much news out here do you? There aren't any Healers left. All the masters died trying to end the plague and no one is around to teach the novices now." He paused then. "And if there's no such thing as magic, how can you explain what happened back there?"

"I'm sure that there is a perfect explanation for what happened. I just... can't think right now." She turned and began walking back to the village. When the two didn't follow she glanced back at them. "Well are you coming?"

Emma grinned and ran after the golden haired girl. She hooked her arm into the crook of Rapunzel's elbow. Jack just smiled and shook his head. "You're welcome, by the way!" He called to Rapunzel. "I'm sure that's what you were looking for!"

Jack couldn't see her face, but as she turned to Emma he was sure he saw her smile.

.

.

.

Author: Okay I really do apologize for this taking so long to get out... Not only did I change a lot of things in this chapter from it's first draft... but life got in the way :/ Hopefully I get the next chapter out within a week but... XD who knows.

.

I really do enjoy hearing peoples thoughts on my work so any comments are welcome! :D


	6. Chapter 6

I really am surprised at how many people have read this far! I honestly didn't think I should post because I didn't think anyone would...

Okay so it's 3AM so I'm sure there's a few typo's I missed but bare with me :) I'm going to try and get at least one chapter out each week from now on. . . We'll see how that turns out hehe Well... enjoy!

.

It was nearly dark when the three stepped onto the main road that ran through the village. They hadn't returned to the village immediately after escaping the bandits. Instead, the three had visited Rapunzel's favorite spots in the woods. When she had suggested it, neither Jack nor Emma had thought they would be spending the remainder of their day helping Rapunzel to gather ingredients. When Jack had begun to voice his objections to doing her work for her, Rapunzel simply told him that he was welcome to find his way back on his own.

They had spent the entire day beneath the shade of the trees. Rapunzel had been grateful for the company and, to her, the time had flown by as they had collected various plants. She'd explain the properties of each plant and share any facts she knew about them. Sharing what she knew made Rapunzel happy as she babbled the hours away.

After his initial complaints about being forced to work Jack had begun to listen to the golden haired girls ramblings, at least for a while. Eventually she had started mumbling and he tuned her out. He had smiled as he watched his sister follow the older girl around throughout the day. It had been a long time since they had spent time with a girl close to their age because they were always traveling with their parents.

But now they were standing on the main road which ran through the village. Before them was the inn and they were saying their goodbyes. Emma thanked Rapunzel for showing them the forest and then disappeared into the inn.

Leaving Jack and Rapunzel standing outside. Rapunzel was hesitant to walk away. She hadn't spent time with other children in years. At least, not time she had enjoyed. Whenever she was around other children now was when they came into the shop for medicine. For the first time in years she had spent an entire day with other children and enjoyed herself. No doubt their parents would return soon and her newly found friends would leave.

Jack on the other hand couldn't quite put a finger on why he hadn't immediately followed Emma inside. He had admired her enthusiasm for the plants and her eagerness to share her knowledge. She had glowed as she spoke about them, her joy plain on her face. Maybe it was the odd color of her hair that intrigued him. He hadn't seen anyone with blonde hair in years, let alone her impossibly shiny gold. Or maybe it was the simple fact that that she was fun to tease. Whatever his reason, Jack found himself looking for something to say now that he'd stayed back.

He cast a glance at the girl and found her biting her lip and looking away from him. Apparently she wasn't sure what to say either.

"I wanted to say thank you." Jack blurted out when he could think of nothing else.

Rapunzel was surprised at his outburst for a moment before she smiled. "For what?"

"For healing me the other night. I know the risk you took doing it and I just needed to thank you." He looked at her then and found Rapunzel looking at him, her expression mixed with confusion.

The girl turned to him fully. "I just gave you more medicine Jack. It was nothing special." She crossed her arms over her chest. All day Jack had been mentioning magic and trying to get her to talk about it but Rapunzel knew better. She hadn't found a way to explain what had happened with the light in the forest, yet. But she knew that there was no such thing as magic. That was only in fairy tales that parents told the kids.

Jack laughed softly. If she didn't want to admit it he wouldn't force her. "Alright Punz, alright. Well thanks for the medicine then." He grinned at her as though they had a secret.

"You're welcome." She relaxed her arms then and they fell to her sides. Her right hand gripped the strap of her satchel which was now full of ingredients to resupply their cupboard. "Well, I guess I'll see you around..." Her voice trailed off as she took a step away from the boy.

Jack reached out and grabbed her sleeve. "Can we go exploring again tomorrow?" When Rapunzel looked down at his hand in surprise he quickly released her and took a step back. "I'm just saying it was fun, that's all."

Rapunzel's face fell as he released his grip on the cloth. "I wish I could. But I have to work again tomorrow. Mother only gave me today off." She paused and turned, looking down the road to her home. "I don't know why she did."

Jack shuffled his feet. "Well I guess I'll catch you later then." With that said, he turned and dashed into the inn. Leaving Rapunzel on the street in the fading light.

The girl sighed. She didn't think she'd ever understand other children. She readjusted the bag on her shoulder and began to make her way towards her home on the edge of the village.

It didn't take her long before she was standing in front of their front door. She had been gone all day long, just like her mother had insisted she do and now that she was back, she couldn't help but feel a sense of loss. If her mother had it her way, Rapunzel would stay here for the rest of her life, eventually taking over the position as healer in the village. For the first time in her life the little girl questioned whether she truly wanted this or not. She had never objected to the idea before, but now she had met someone who would eventually leave. And she wanted desperately to leave and see the world too.

After a moment, Rapunzel pushed through the door and entered the shop.

The silence was deafening.

Rapunzel stood in the doorway, unwilling to move forward. "Mama?" She called softly as she wrapped her hands around her bag strap. When no response came she took several small steps further into the shop. Everything was as she'd left it that morning save for a few jars that her mother must have moved throughout the day and a small bowl filled with what appeared to be some sort of mushroom.

Warily she made her way about the shop. It wasn't like her mother to leave during the day. Especially when Rapunzel was not here to work in her absence.

"Mama?" Rapunzel called again as she slid her bag to the floor next to her work table. Pulling the bowl towards her, the girl inspected the unknown substance within. Something about it bothered Rapunzel. She didn't recognize the mushroom and it simply felt wrong when she ran her fingers over a small piece. Her gut was telling her to put it back and leave it be. So she did and continued back down the hallway towards their rooms. Maybe her mother had gone to take a nap. She was sick after all and may have needed the rest.

But still there was no sign of Danae anywhere in the home.

Suddenly there was a loud bang from the front of the shop. Rapunzel had heard it many times in her life, it was the door being thrown open.

"Rapunzel!" Danae shouted from the front. She sounded frantic. Rapunzel dashed out into the hall and as soon as Danae caught sight of her daughter she rushed forwards and scooped the girl up, even though Rapunzel had long since passed the appropriate size to be carried. Danae buried her face in the little girls hair. "Thank goodness your safe. I was so worried, I went out to look for you."

Rapunzel wrapped her arms around her mothers neck. "You told me to stay out until dark."

"I know dear, I know. One of the travelers said something about a group of bandits in the forest and I just... I don't know what I'd do if you were taken from me." Danae carried the girl back into her bedroom and sat down. "Your safe now, that's all that matters." She murmured as she kissed her daughters forehead. Gothel had left late not long after Danae had spoken with her and she had not been pleased with Danae's outburst. She'd be back. There was no doubt in Danae's mind about that. When, that was the true question.

Danae tried to hide her worries from her demeanor as she asked Rapunzel about her day. Rapunzel's face lit up then as she began to tell her mother about her eventful day.

"... And then, mama, there was this bright light and I couldn't see but Jack pulled my arm and we got away! Do you know what he said it was mama?" The little girl was nearly bouncing as she spoke about her new friends.

Danae had taken to braiding a Rapunzel's hair as the girl spoke and was just tying off the end. Though she couldn't see her daughters face she could imagine the broad smile that was splayed across it. "What did he say?" She asked smiling at the girls enthusiasm.

Rapunzel spun so that she was facing her mother. "He said that it was magic mama! I wouldn't have believed him if I hadn't been there." Her smile faltered for a moment as her brow creased in confusion. "I thought you said there was no such thing as magic."

For the first time Danae did not know what to say to the girl. Magic was one of the few things she had hoped to keep from her daughter for as long as possible. It was dangerous and it almost always wound up hurting those you cared about the most. Danae had learned that lesson years ago when she herself was only a little girl. Her father had died because of a spell he had failed to cast. She had never forgotten that day. Her fathers death was part of the reason Gothel had always held Danae at arms reach. Though Danae had no magic of her own but that hadn't stopped her mother from distancing herself emotionally.

"I've said a lot of things Rapunzel. Some of which have not been entirely true..." Danae paused. She may not have many more chances to speak to Rapunzel about this, especially now that Gothel was angry with her. "Rapunzel I.." She was cut off by a thundering knock at the shop door. Danae had been careful to lock it behind her when she'd entered so that no one could get in.

She looked down at her daughter and sighed before standing. "I'll be right back."

Rapunzel watched as her mother left the room. What was she talking about? Not entirely true... the little girl didn't understand what her mother could have meant.

Before she could think on it further her mother was standing in the doorway with panic in her eyes. In one hand she held Rapunzel's satchel and in the other she held their leather bound book which held almost every remedy they had ever made within it. Danae tucked the book under her arm and strode into the room, seized her daughter's upper arm, and dragged her to the back door. She slipped the bag over the girls head so that the strap was across her chest and placed the book against her chest. Rapunzel automatically hugged the book to her chest when it was placed there.

Then Danae was speaking, quickly. "Go to the inn. Stay with your friends if they are there, otherwise give this," She held up a letter and small pouch of coins. "to the innkeeper. Get a room and stay there until I come for you. If I don't I want you to stay with that boy's family. Give them your money if they are leaving and, Rapunzel this is important, go with them. I will be back for you tonight or tomorrow. What ever you do... Do. Not. Come looking for me. Do you understand?"

Rapunzel was confused and frightened but she nodded her consent.

"Good." Danae glanced over her shoulder as there was another round of knocking. "Now I want you to remember something very important for me. Can you do that?"

Again the little girl could only nod as her voice seemed to have left her.

"I want you to remember that, no matter what, I will always love you." She leaned forward and kissed her daughter's nose. "You are my daughter and I love you." Then Danae reached around the girl and opened the door.

"Go around the back way." She whispered before shutting the door behind Rapunzel.

Rapunzel ran. Book still clutched to her chest and satchel swinging beside her, she ran. As fast as her legs could carry her.

Before she had time to process what had happened she was standing at the back of the inn and she crept along the side of the building towards the front. Peeking around the corner she tried to see her house, but it was too dark now and she couldn't see more than two buildings down the road. Let alone outside of town.

With her heart racing, Rapunzel opened the door and entered the inn. The inn in this village doubled as the pub so there were always a few people sitting around drinking. She hurried towards the bar where the innkeepers wife stood serving one of the men from town. Rapunzel was just tall enough so that her chin could peek over the bar. The woman looked at her and raised an eyebrow in question.

"I umm was wondering which room Jack was in?" She asked hopeful that the woman would know who she was talking about.

The woman gave Rapunzel directions to the room. She thanked the woman and took off towards the right staircase to the second floor. The last door was the one the woman had indicated and, once more, Rapunzel found herself standing outside a door. She waited for her heart to cease it's pounding before she knocked.

It only cracked open and Rapunzel found herself looking into one of Emma's eyes. The younger girl lit up and opened the door to allow Rapunzel inside. Once the door was closed again Emma pulled Rapunzel to sit on the small bed next to her. Across from them Jack had sat up from his reclined position on the mat.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. His tone hadn't been accusatory but Rapunzel still flinched. She still didn't know what was happening herself so how was she supposed to explain it to someone else?

Her fingers ran along the binding of the book, which now rested in her lap, as she tried to think of a reasonable explanation.

But before she could speak Jack spoke again. "Never mind then. It's not important." He began to lay back down again.

"Jack, I'm sorry I was just trying to think of a way to say it..." Rapunzel trailed off.

"I said it wasn't important Punzie." He waved off her attempt at explaining once more.

Rapunzel smiled sadly. "Thanks Jack." She sagged back and leaned against the wall. Rapunzel was terrified of what was happening with her mother but for the moment she could relax.

Jack sat up then. "Woah woah Punz, you've been snapping at me all day for calling you Punzie, something must be really wrong since you didn't now." The concern in his voice was apparent and Rapunzel relaxed a bit. It helped to know that someone cared about why she was upset.

"Maybe I've just accepted the nick name." She muttered.

Jack laughed then. "Fat chance Punzie, now you need to tell me whats wrong."

Rapunzel quirked an eyebrow at him. "Thought you said it didn't matter."

"That was before when I figured you'd just had a fight with your mother or something. This sounds more serious than that."

Rapunzel looked down at her hands which were now fiddling with the edge of her sleeve. Her voice was quiet but it carried through the silent room. Both Emma and Jack were waiting for her to say something now. "Yeah, it is."

Jack didn't probe her for more answers. He just waited until she spoke again. Emma on the other hand grew bored of waiting and began asking Rapunzel questions about healing. Rapunzel let the girl look through her book to occupy her time as Rapunzel tried to figure out what to say.

"Jack I don't know what's going on so I don't know what to tell you. My mother went to answer the door and the next thing I knew she told me to go out the back." Tears were at the brim of the golden haired girls eyes and she rubbed the backs of her hands against them to try and get rid of the tears. This left a wetness on her hands that she wiped off on her dresses skirt. "She said that if she didn't come for me by tomorrow I was supposed to go with your family." Rapunzel took a shaky breath as she tried to keep her tears in check before looking the boy across from her in the eyes. "Jack, what if she doesn't come back?"

"She will." He rolled onto his knees and scooted across the floor so that he was kneeling before her.

"But what if she doesn't?"

He smiled and put one of his hands on hers where she was wearing at the fabric of her sleeve again. "Then we get to be friends and go exploring until she does."

A small laugh bubbled from her lips then. "That sounds kinda nice." Jack pulled his hand away and she smiled at him. "Thank you."

Jack shrugged as he rested against the side of the bed, his back now to her. "Don't mention it... Punzie." The challenge in his voice was evident and, now that Rapunzel was feeling better, she swatted at the back of his head.

Jack laughed as he jumped away from the bed.

"It's Rapunzel you silly skull brain!" Rapunzel laughed as she jumped off the bed and attempted to hit him again. Emma had grown bored of the plant book and was now laughing along with them as they chased each other around the small room.

They carried on like this for sometime before they finally grew tired and decided to sleep. Rapunzel and Emma shared the bed and Jack slept on the floor even though Rapunzel had tried to insist that she should. But she had been too tired to argue very convincingly and had given up without much fight. Soon she and Emma were asleep.

Jack however remained awake and looked at the girls sleeping forms from his spot against the wall. Rapunzel turned in her sleep and, as she was on the outer portion of the bed, was now facing him. Jack was struck with guilt as he found himself secretly hoping that her mother wouldn't come in the morning and he could spend a little more time with this little golden girl whose hands could glow.

.

Author: I would love to hear anyones theories ^_^ I really enjoy hearing from readers! I try to respond to every review I receive... If I miss one I apologize .


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Once again, thank you so much for reading! I really am surprised by how much some of you like this hehe ^-^' Also I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed as a guest who I (unfortunately) am unable to respond to! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it really motivates me to write more when I hear from you guys. I'll stop rambling now and let you get on with the story :)

.

.

Danae did not appear the next morning. Or the following day. Or the next. Jack and Emma's parents arrived on the fourth afternoon. They were surprised to find a third child with their children and were initially opposed to taking the girl with them. But after a brief visit to he healers home Jack's father confirmed that her mother was no where to be found within the home.

Rapunzel responded to this news with silence. She was confused and deeply upset. What could have become of her mother? She knew that Danae wouldn't have left her behind unless it was absolutely necessary but she didn't understand what could have demanded this response out of her mother. Ever since she was young Danae had insisted that they would always be together. But now, for the first time in Rapunzel's life, they weren't.

Emma left with her parents to check out of the inn, leaving Jack to accompany Rapunzel back to her home to retrieve anything she wanted to bring with her on their journey.

It was unusually cool for a summer day and Rapunzel found herself wishing she had adorned a warmer dress or even brought a shall with her. Jack on the other hand seemed unaffected by the chill as he walked along side her. They took their time walking down the road, Rapunzel was savoring in what may be the last time she walked through the town she'd resided in her entire life. She couldn't say she'd miss it, she hadn't ever gotten close to any of the other residents and none of them had ever really tried to get to know her either. They were all just faces she would one day forget.

Now they stood outside her home and Rapunzel couldn't bring herself to open the door. What was inside? Were there signs of violence? Or worse none at all. Jack stood silently next to her as he waited for her to enter. But when it became obvious that she would not be opening the door he reached around her and pushed it open.

"Thanks." She murmured as she stepped through the entry. The scene that welcomed her both alarmed and comforted her.

The place was just as she'd left it four days ago. Nothing had been broken or even moved for that matter. She was relieved that there hadn't been a fight, but that also meant that her mother hadn't been fought against whatever had kept her from returning.

Rapunzel walked past their work tables and cabinets full of herbs and ingredients. She couldn't take anything from those with her. If she needed to heal later, she'd have to improvise with what she had on hand at the time. Now she headed straight into the back to her bedroom. Once inside she immediately opened a small trunk which sat at the foot of her bed and pulled out her spare dresses. She only had a few other than her favorite blue which was hemmed shorter than most people deemed appropriate as it hung around her mid calf. It was embroidered with white flowers along the seems and made of a light fabric that allowed for free movement. She adorned it whenever possible.

She put it, along with two other gowns into a bag Jack's parents had given her. Beneath the gowns was several blankets she used during the winter months. Rapunzel reached down and stroked the heavy material. She certainly wouldn't need to bring a blanket, not when it would only be additional weight to carry and the Overlands already had enough to spare for her. Still, the familiar patterns of suns and flowers comforted her now and made her think of time spent with her mother. She pulled the heavy material from the chest into her lap and ran her fingers across the repeating pattern. But as the blanket was removed from it's container she heard the distinct sound of something striking the bottom of the wooden chest.

Strange, nothing should have been left besides additional blankets and a battered doll she had adored when she was younger. Crouching before the chest, the girl cast her curious gaze into it's depth. Sure enough, all that remained within the wooden box was one blanket folded on the side, the doll, and a small metal box which did not belong. Rapunzel wrapped her fingers around the box, which was no larger than her forearm and lifted it from the chest. This had not been there at the end of winter when she had stored away the blankets.

Jack, who had been leaning against the door frame, peaked over her shoulder. "What do you got there Punz?"

Hesitantly, Rapunzel placed her hand on the lid. "I'm not sure." She said, her tone cautious. Slowly, almost as though something would jump out at her if she opened it too quickly, Rapunzel cracked the lid open and peaked within.

At the sight of it's contents Rapunzel gasped and dropped the container on the floor.

Jack jumped from his position leaning lazily against the door and crouched beside her. "What is it?" He asked as he reached towards the metal box. Unlike Rapunzel, Jack didn't take his time with opening the box to reveal it's contents. But, just as she had, he was shocked at what he found.

It was far to valuable for people from such a poor village to have within their possession. Jack slipped his fingers beneath it and lifted it up out of the box.

Rapunzel reached forward and clasped the necklace in her grip. It was made of gold. Not like the dirty gold coins that sometimes were brought into the village by travelers. This gold almost looked as though it had never been touched. It had a long chain that if she wore it would reach Rapunzel's mid chest. But the chain was not what captivated the two. What held their attention was the golden ornament which hung from the chain. It was in the form of a sun and was ornamented with small red gems at the end of each tendril which branched off of the center circle, in the center of which was a much larger gem sharing the same brilliant color of the smaller ones. The sun was only as long as her thumb, but still something so brilliant had never been seen before by either of the children who now marveled at the piece before them.

Neither said anything for the longest time, when finally Jack asked the question both had been thinking. "But if you didn't know about it, where did it come from?"

Rapunzel shook her head. "I don't know. Mother was the only one who ever came back here other than me. But why would she hide it in my chest?" _And why would she hide it from me?_ Rapunzel asked herself silently.

Carefully, Rapunzel replaced the golden piece in it's box which, now that she looked closer, had small engravings all along the edges. After she had closed the lid she flipped the box over and found an engraving.

It read, "_To our daughter, child of the sun_."

Turning, Rapunzel caught Jack's eye. He shrugged in response to her silent question.

"Don't look at me, I know even less about this than you."

That was when they heard the front door open. Rapunzel froze as she recalled the last time she had heard a sound from that door. Jack saw the fear on the girls face and stood. He turned and was about to step out of the room when Rapunzel reached out and grabbed his sleeve, just as he had several days ago. But, unlike he had, she didn't release her hold when he looked back at her.

She didn't have to say anything, he knew what she was afraid of. "Don't worry Punzie. I'll be careful." He grinned then, flattered by her concern.

Jack stepped from the room and around the corner. Rapunzel hugged the metal box to her chest as she waited for him to return. As the seconds ticked by she felt her dread deepen. Until finally she heard Jack call from the front room for her to come out. Rapunzel made sure that the box was latched shut before carefully placing it within the sack.

Rapunzel rose, grabbing her bag, and followed Jack out into the front where she found Emma and Jack standing near the door.

Emma ran forward and hooked her arm with the older girls. "Mama and Papa sent me to get you. They said it's time to go now!" She smiled up at Rapunzel, her excitement to be traveling with a friend obvious. A soft smile spread across Rapunzel's lips, it was time.

She turned for one last look around her, now previous, home. She didn't know if she'd ever get the chance to return but from this day on she knew her life would never be like it was ever again.

Facing her friends she smiled at them, a true smile. "Lets go."

With that they turned and stepped out into the cool summer day.

.

.

.

Jack laughed as he darted out of the way as another attempt made by the two giggling girls to get him wet fell the to ground. They had been given the day to spend however they chose and the three had all agreed on playing in the stream. Now the girls had both fallen in and had decided to work together, in vain, to get Jack soaked as well.

"Jack hold still!" Emma chortled as she leaped at him once more only to fall and cover her hands and knees in dirt. Her dress was hiked up and tied in a knot just above her knees so that she could better chase her still dry friend.

The boy laughed as he dodged Rapunzel's attempt as well, spinning and leaping out of her reach. But the older girl was quicker than Emma had been and caught her balance in time, keeping herself upright.

"Come on girls, is that the best you can do?" He taunted as he leaned against a fallen tree.

Emma had righted herself by then and was, once more, playing cat and mouse with her brother. She would dive and each time he jumped out of the way just in time, sending her sprawling across the ground and occasionally into the water.

Rapunzel sat, crouched on the ground near one of the boulders near the shallow river's edge, and waited for the right moment. She'd only get one shot so she intended to make it a good one. Just then Jack jumped out of Emma's reach and landed right in front of where Rapunzel crouched. He had been so absorbed in his game with his sister he had completely forgotten about the other girl who had mysteriously ceased her attempts to splash him.

That is until she collided with his side and they both were sent tumbling into the clear, cool water. They both came up sputtering and laughing. Rapunzel shot him a victorious grin and she raised her chin in pride.

"I win." She announced as she sat up and gave Jack a gentle shove as he tried to stand as well. He fell back and sat in the water. Rapunzel crossed her arms over her chest as she stood over him. Her long hair hung at her mid back and, now, was entirely soaked. She brushed a dripping strand from her face before placing her hands on her hips. "Why Jack, you look positively drenched. Whatever are we going to do with you? Sometimes you really are hopeless."

Jack grinned up at her. "Well maybe if we were on the same level," He whipped out his arm and pulled her legs out from beneath her, sending Rapunzel sprawling on her rear "I wouldn't look so hopeless." The boy teased as he lean returned her shove.

Now they were both sitting in the creek as the water flowed past them. Rapunzel splashed Jack as she laughed once more. "I still won you know."

They both glared at one another playfully for some time before Emma interrupted by jumping between them, an arm around each of their necks, and throwing them all back into the water.

And so they continued their games for some time. Until around mid afternoon when they began to grow hungry and they decided to head back to the small town the family had stopped in.

It had been two weeks since they had left Rapunzel's childhood home and with each passing day, though she thought of her mother no less, the sadness she had felt upon her departure lessened. She found that she did not miss her home or the people of the village. The only aspect of her previous life was her mother, whom she had never spent more than a day apart from. Rapunzel was afraid that one day she would forget the feel of her mothers gentle fingers running through her hair, or the soothing sound of her voice as she lulled Rapunzel to sleep with soft songs at night. But most of all Rapunzel feared she would forget her mother's words and lessons she had given the girl throughout her years.

Jack looked over at the golden girl and found her frowning. He mirrored her expression, unintentionally, and moved so that he bumped her shoulder with his own. That action seemed to bring Rapunzel out of whatever thoughts had trapped her and she turned to shoot him a grateful smile. Emma skipped ahead of the two completely unaware of the silent exchange between the older children.

As soon as the returned to the town they headed to the inn and Jack ran inside to retrieve a coin to buy food with.

This left Emma and Rapunzel standing outside when a man was walking past only to look back at the girls and stop in his tracks. Rapunzel cast a glance at the entry of the inn wishing Jack would hurry. She reached forward and grabbed Emma's arm, pulling the girl so that she was slightly behind herself. Danae had taught her to always be wary of strangers. It had been a hard lesson to instill upon the girl because of her trusting nature but time and her mother's persistence paid off.

The man was eying the two girls but most of his attention was centered on Rapunzel. Her first instinct had been to run or avoid eye contact. But she forced herself to raise her chin and glare the man down. "Can I help you?" She asked, the challenge obvious in her tone.

Immediately the man looked ashamed. "Sorry kid, there was a woman through here a few days ago looking for a girl matching your description. Girl had a weird name. Rapunzel? Yeah that was it. That you kid? She seemed pretty concerned."

Emma opened her mouth but with a quick squeeze from Rapunzel she closed it once more.

The golden haired girl shook her head. "No that's not me."

He looked disappointed. "Shame, she was offerin some big reward." He looked down the street. "Sorry for scaring you kid." He muttered before hurrying off.

Confusion flitted through Emma's expression, asking Rapunzel more questions than words ever could. The older girl simply shook her head in response. Someone was looking for her, and it was someone her mother had been desperate to keep Rapunzel away from. So there was no way Rapunzel was about to reveal herself to anybody who asked.

Jack emerged then, and the three went to lunch. Neither girl spoke of the incident, not while anyone else was around. Not even Jack knew, Rapunzel worried that he would insist on asking his parents about it. And if they knew they may decide she was more work that she was worth.

So they kept it their little secret.

.

.

Author: I hope you guys enjoyed it! I really had fun writing this chapter. Also, be prepared for time jumps. They will be happening within the next few chapters... that is, as long as I don't get distracted and veer off from the plot XD I have a tendency to do that. All of this was supposed to be within 3 chapters. So it looks like this will be longer than the original 20 chapters I had planned for. Hope you guys are in this for the long haul haha

.

I am very curious as to how you guys read Danae's name... how do you pronounce it?


	8. Chapter 8

Okay so someone asked when Merida and Hiccup were going to make their appearance so I quick wrote this up... The answer is VERY soon :)

I also have a poll on my profile page asking for your guys opinion on what you want to see happen with Danae, I have made up my mind now but I'd like to see what you guys think ^-^

.

.

.

Across the ocean a young boy boarded a ship with his adoptive father's hand firmly on his shoulder, guiding him on board. He'd known this day was going to come. One sea voyage was all that separated him from the nation of Corona and, he believed, his future as a blacksmiths apprentice. At a mere eight years the boy already had more experience wielding a hammer and anvil than most children did at ten when most began their training. But his father had insisted he learned young.

Once safely on board he turned and gave a tentative wave to his mother. She was waving, just as many others were, from the docks. When every traveler had boarded the ramps were raised and sails unfurled. He could hear the other children asking their own parents why the scrawny boy had been given leave when they themselves had to remain on the island. A shy smile crept to his lips then. He finally had something they were envious of. At that thought the boy pushed out his chest in pride and waved with more enthusiasm.

A heavy hand landed on his shoulder and he shrank back, pulling his waving arm towards him as he glanced up into his father's disapproving eyes. "Don't gloat Hiccup. We are going to Corona to find work, not have fun. Remember that." He looked back out at the children who had antagonized the boy his entire life, never knowing his heritage. "But for now I suppose I can look the other way." A rare smile crept to his lips before he turned to help set sail.

Many people from the surounding nations were flocking to Corona to work now that the plague had killed off so many people and there were jobs in almost any major city. They would separate from the rest of the group as soon as they hit shore. Their destination entirely different from the rest. Most would head to the capital and begin the search their. But this man had no intention of doing that. He knew exactly where they needed to be, the boy just didn't know yet. Gothel had visited nearly a year ago now and given specific instructions for him to follow and he was nothing if not diligent. It was too late to be uninvolved. Now all that was left for him was to do his part in the woman's grand plan.

He glanced back at Hiccup who was leaning over the edge of the boat enjoying the sea breeze on his face. Soon the boy would learn the truth. But until then his father intended to let him enjoy his youth for a bit longer. For even though he had known what was to happen with the boy, he could not have prevented himself from growing attached to the boy who had replaced his own son at birth. Just as he had sworn, he had raised Hiccup as his own, and now he felt a deep sadness knowing that the boy would one day very soon, learn of his deceit.

.

.

.

Much closer than the viking ships were the Highlands where a man was attempting to catch up with is ward. He was beginning to regret showing her how to ride when she was so young, but the girl was a natural. Her desire to learn the art of battle astounded him and as he had spent his youth as a Captain in the kings army, he was well versed in weaponry and battle tactics.

They had spent much of her childhood traveling so she had seen a vast amount of the Highlands in her few years, more than many did in their lifetime. He had felt that it would one day be important for her to have traveled and know the land one day, and he himself was a restless soul.

The little girls curly mob of firy hair was impossible to miss as she bounced in her saddle ahead of him, even as it was hidden beneath her hood he could still see strands making mad attempts to escape the confines of the fabric. He smiled to himself before he clicked his own horse into a gallop to catch the girl. "Going too fast." He grumbled to himself as he pulled up on her left side, motioning for her to slow down.

Disappointment colored the girls face but she did as she was told. Slowing first to a canter, then a trot as they neared the border between the two rival nations. They were about to cross the border into Corona where his ward would meet her future companions.

Unlike the others, Merida had been told the whole truth by her caretaker. He justified this by claiming her wit to be too quick for him to keep secrets from her. While this was partially true, it was also true that the retired solider was a poor lier and grew tired of the facade almost as quickly as it had begun all those years ago. So he had told the girl nearly everything he had been told to hide from her.

Now they halted their horses just on the edge of the border which was marked by guard towers scattered along the country side. No one would stop them. They weren't posing any real threat to the nation so they would be allowed to pass in silence.

The man looked at his ward and found her staring forward, her determination clear in her eyes. But there was a flicker of nerves that passed across her small face before she smothered it.

"You ready Red?" He rumbled affectionately. No matter what happened he knew he'd stay by her side until the very end. The girl had grown on him over the years and even though his best battles were behind him now, he knew that this little one would need a friendly face in the years to come.

She turned to him and grinned, her nerves hidden once more. "Not scared are you Artair?" She teased.

Artair laughed. "Only of that woman's wraith if we have the nerve to be late, little fire. Now on with you child!" He mock swatted at her and she nudged her horse forward as she laughed.

It was time.

.

.

Author: So it was super short, pretty much just a tease to show that I haven't forgotten about these two :) They'll make an appearance sooner rather than later but it might still be a few chapters! Like I've said before... I have a bad habit of getting distracted so bear with me!


	9. Chapter 9

**Author: I'm sorry... I'm so so sorry. This took me much longer than it should have to get out. I guess I was just avoiding this chapter. But here it is now! If anyone is even still following this story... enjoy!**

"Come on Punz jump!" Jack called to the girl across from him. It had now been four weeks since they'd left her home and each day they spent together strengthened the uncanny bond the two had formed.

Now they stood on adjacent roof's and a small gap separated them. Jack had already made the jump. It really wasn't such a large jump to make, yet Rapunzel still stood several paces from the edge. She didn't share in the boy's fearlessness.

They had arrived in Corona a few days ago and, though it was only a border city, Rapunzel had been thrilled when they had crossed the border. Neither Emma nor Jack had completely understood her excitement as they had both been traveling their entire lives. This city in particular held no abundance of appeal for the siblings, it was just like any other city they would be passing through. But to Rapunzel this was a first. She had never seen so many people gathered in one area before. Some of the buildings seemed endless to the girl as they stretched several stories high. Never before had she seen a structure built higher than the second level.

Presently, the two of them were standing on the roof of a three level building. Emma had needed to go shopping with her mother for a new dress and Jack's father was off doing some business. This had left Jack and Rapunzel to entertain themselves which had led them to exploring the city. Rapunzel still didn't know how the boy had convinced her to climb onto the roof but she was regretting that decision now that she could see the three story drop between the roofs. In reality this would most likely keep them out of more trouble than their usual activities. On a normal day, the two of them would take to the street. They would watch people come and go and, on occasion, Jack would show Rapunzel his skill as a pick pocket. So running across rooftops would keep them from causing trouble for civilians.

"Punz you've gotta jump. There's no way to go back, we have to go forward."

Rapunzel glared at the boy across from her. "I know that, Jack. This is just starting to look like a bad idea." She looked meaningfully at the gap between them. Nervously she began pulling at the material of her skirt. "What if I don't make it?" Her voice wavered, if she didn't make the jump she'd fall. They both knew that. But unlike her, Jack was sure she could leap across the gap.

"You will." He spoke with confidence and Rapunzel raised her gaze to meet his. "I promise Punz, you'll be fine. I'm right here, okay? Just look at me and you will be alright. I won't let you fall. So jump."

Maybe it was his confidence, or maybe it was the presence of the promise that gave her the final push she needed to move. After one hesitant step Rapunzel launched herself towards the gap. Her eyes never left the boy across from her. He stood only a small step from the edge and his hand was stretched towards her. That hand was her goal. All she had to do was get to it and she knew she'd be alright. One last step and she pushed off the ledge, arms outstretched towards Jack's open hand.

But she missed. Her foot clipped the edge of the roof and she only got half power off of her jump. Until that moment Jack had been smiling. As soon as her foot missed the edge that ever present grin vanished. His eyes widened and he leaned forward, just barely wrapping his fingers around her slim wrist as her stomach collided with the edge of his roof.

And then she was slipping. Rapunzel panicked. She kicked her legs in an attempt to climb up onto the ledge. But the collision had taken the breath out of her and she had slipped. Now the only thing that separated her from the ground below was Jack's hand which was wrapped tightly around her wrist, and three stories of air.

"Jack!" She cried as she looked over her shoulder at the alley beneath her. "Pull me up!"

If he could have he would have. But Jack was just a boy, only ten years old, he didn't posses that kind of strength.

Rapunzel looked up at Jack then. "Jack?" Fear clenched at the girls heart. "Jack please." Her voice came out as a whisper, a stark contrast from her screams mere seconds before.

For the first time in Jack's life, he felt helpless. He'd told her, he's _promised_ her, she would be alright. Now they were dangling over the edge of a roof and he had no plan. "You're going to be alright, Rapunzel, you're going to be alright." He looked around for an option. Any option other than their current situation would do. Jack refused to believe that either of them were about to fall. That was when a man called out from bellow.

A young man, several years older than either of them stood below. A large sack lay on the ground a few paces to his right. "What do you think you're doing!" He sounded genuinely upset over their predicament, though he may have been more upset that he had to interfere. Without waiting for either of them to say anything he turned and ran back into the street, leaving his bag behind.

"Why would he stop if he was just going to leave us?" Rapunzel grumbled as she reached with her spare arm for the roof edge only to come up short. Her eyes were brimming with tears but she fought them back. She refused to cry. Rapunzel had seen people die before, granted they had been old and sick, but it had not seemed so terribly bad.

Out of no where an arm appeared over Jacks shoulder. Gripped the back of Rapunzel's dress, hair and all, and hauled her up over the edge. A small squeak escaped the girl at her sudden upwards momentum. The man pulled her back away from the edge before he released her and leaned back onto his elbows.

"What on earth were you two doing up here? Shouldn't you be back at the home?" He glared each of them down.

Rapunzel was still shaking from the ordeal so Jack spoke up. "We're staying at the Ratagales inn. My parents said we could do whatever we wanted today while they were busy so we went exploring."

The man looked back at Jack then. "So you're _not_ from the orphanage. Well I suppose that's one blessing." He grumbled as he rubbed his chin which had a small beard. "You two really shouldn't be up here, it's obviously not safe."

The little girl looked up at her savior. "Thank you." She whispered as she pushed a stray hair from her face.

He looked at her then and it was as though he was noticing her for the first time, really noticing. "You know something kid? You must be the first person I have ever met with blonde hair. Not a common color around here." He smiled then and stood, the two children following suit. "Well kids, that's enough heroics for today so, if you don't mind, I think I'll be on my way." The man helped them down from the roofs, apparently he had done quite a bit of roof running in his years as well.

Soon they had reached the street and it was time for them to part ways. The man looked at the two children once more before he turned and waved over his shoulder. "See you around goldie." He called as he disappeared into the crowd.

The two exchanged a questioning look at the nickname, Rapunzel silently praying Jack wouldn't adopt it, before shrugging and dashing into the busy street and maneuvering their way towards the inn.

It didn't take them much time at all before they were standing before the inn. They lowered themselves to sit on the edge of the street and they watched as people bustled by, too busy with their own lives to stop and appreciate the sun shine or the soft breeze which floated past loosening a strand of Rapunzel's hair.

Jack looked at the girl sitting beside him. He felt ashamed for putting her in such a dangerous position. She could have been hurt, or worse. They had come so close to that terrible outcome that Jack felt his heart begin to race. What would he do if something like that happened again? He didn't want to think about his golden girl in danger so he pushed the thoughts from his mind as he turned to fully face her.

"Punz I... I'm sorry about earlier."

Rapunzel, startled out of her silent thoughts turned her bright green gaze to the boy to her right. Her brow tightened in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Jack looked away once more into the crowded street. "I told you I'd catch you and I didn't. You almost fell." His voice was clipped at the end. It hurt him to know that, because of him, Rapunzel had almost paid the price. He turned to face her, his eyes earnest. "Rapunzel," he started, startling the girl at his use of her full name. "I promise, I won't let you get hurt. I'll protect you, okay?" The boy's serious demeanor bothered Rapunzel. He was normally so playful that this change disturbed her. She didn't like him making promises that couldn't be kept.

"But I'm fine. So everything is alright." She grinned at the boy next to her. "So smile Jack. A frown doesn't suit you." She stood then as the need to distract her friend came over her. He didn't need to dwell on this topic any longer. Reaching forward she wrapped her petite hands around his elbow and pulled him to his feet. Smoothly she slid her arm into the crook of his elbow. "Come on Jack, just one smile?" She grinned at him and, no matter how upset Jack was, he could not help but return the expression. "That's better." Rapunzel said as she pulled Jack toward the street. "Let's go find Emma. I'm sure their done shopping by now." Once more they made their way into the busy street, this time they walked arm in arm as they wove their way through the crowd.

The going was much slower now that they walked side by side. They couldn't weave between the bodies as easily but Jack didn't mind the extra time they took to reach the market at the center of the city. With Rapunzel's arm in his he felt grounded. Briefly he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and found her marveling at the city around them. Jack still didn't understand what she found so fascinating about the city, it was just like any other his family had passed through. The only difference was that this city was in Corona, which most people tried to avoid at all costs because of the plague which still haunted the nation. But, Jack's father was a man of business, so they went where the money required them.

At his thoughts of the plague, Jack tightened his grip on Rapunzel's arm. The city may look clean but he knew that death was still prominent behind the peoples smiling faces. Jack had no intention of letting Rapunzel fall victim to this country's greatest weakness.

If Rapunzel did notice she said nothing, but rather allowed her eyes to wander around the busy street. She reveled in the bustling of people each leading their own life.

Now as they entered the marked, their eyes scanned the bodies around them searching for Emma or the Jack's mother. For the longest time neither of the children found what they were looking for. Instead they walked in silence as Jack watched one side of the street while Rapunzel watched the other. They circled the market and as they neared the end of the first turn around the market place they heard a little voice calling out to them.

"Jack!" Emma called and the two turned, releasing arms for the first time, and found the girl dashing towards them with her mother in tow. Once she got closer her eyes turned to Rapunzel. "I got a new dress! Do you want to see it?" She was bouncing with excitement and Rapunzel smiled as she stepped closer to Emma. The small girl tugged at fabric which was draped over her mothers arm and held it up to give Rapunzel a full view.

Even as Jack rolled his eyes at the two girls, he could not help but smile as they admired the green dress. His sister and his best, albeit only, friend. But his eyes were drawn to his mother. Something about her demeanor bothered the boy. She seemed tense and he couldn't figure out why. Jack would have to ask her about it later as she was now ushering the three children from the market and back towards the inn.

By the time the four reached the inn the day was winding down and people were returning to their homes. As the streets cleared the suffering in the city became more apparent. The beggars were now more noticeable and every cough or hack was clearly heard in the absence of noise. The children were ushered inside the inn before the streets cleared any further. Jack's mother knew better than to allow them to remain on the streets after dark. She'd done her fair share of traveling in her life and knew what came of those who dawdled on the streets later than was best.

Upon entry, they collided with a rather distraught version of Jacks father. His mother rushed forward and, after a few words passed between the two, called for Jack and Emma to her side. When Rapunzel began to follow she felt a heavy hand rest on her shoulder, effectively ceasing her advancement. Jack, having noticed her absence, turned back to his friend.

The boys father waved him on but Jack wavered. He was not eager to leave his friend behind. Not even if his father would be with the girl. Earlier he'd promised to take care of her, and he couldn't very well do that without being near her. He was completely intent on making good with his promise.

"Go with your mother Jack. I need to speak with Rapunzel. She'll be along in a moment." His voice was reasonable. The two children looked at each other and, with a quick nod from Rapunzel, Jack turned and followed his mother back to their room.

Once Jack was out of sight, his father turned and walked back out into the dimming light of the setting sun. Rapunzel, not knowing what else to do, ran to follow behind him.

Outside his pace did not slow and Rapunzel had to jog to keep up with him. Every few steps she would stumble and have to right herself before hurrying to catch up once more, only to trip once more because of her hustle.

When he finally slowed the small girl's breath was coming in short gasps. They had passed through the entire city in less time than it took Rapunzel to mix together the ingredients to the remedy for a common cold. The two were standing outside a small pub which resided on the outskirts off the city. While Rapunzel paused to catch her breath, Jack's father knocked on the door and began speaking near silently to the old man who answered.. This gave the girl a moment to look around her. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary other than the slight slant the pub seemed to have which gave the impression that the building was leaning over her. She couldn't make out the words on the sign but could see the fading outline of what appeared to be a duck.

Before she had time to take a closer look at the sign, Jacks father gripped her upper arm and began hauling her around the back of the building. Her feet barely skimmed the grass as she tried to catch her footing. But just as soon as his hand had appeared, it vanished, leaving a slight ache behind. He had set her down and was now taking the last steps around the corner of the building.

Rapunzel paused. Something was bothering her. She knew that this wasn't right. But what choice did she have? Her mother was gone. Jack, Emma and their parents were all that she had. She had no where to go other than with them and if she upset the father, then she couldn't even return to her friends. After taking a deep breath she followed him around the corner.

At first she didn't notice anything particularly wrong with the scene before her. Just Jacks father, a man she didn't recognize, and someone who she couldn't identify beneath a hooded cloche. Two slender wrists slid from beneath the confines of the fabric and moved up towards the hood.

All at once, Rapunzel's whole world came crashing down on her. Gothel stood before her, arms held open as though she expected the small girl to run to her. When Rapunzel showed no signs of approaching Gothel lowered her arms. A tight smile rested on her lips.

"Come Rapunzel, we have much to talk about. I've missed you so much dear. Lets go home." She purred as she took small steps forward.

The instant Gothel's feet moved Rapunzel shuffled closer to Jacks father, grabing a handful of his shirt as she positioned herself slightly behind the man.

Her voice wavered slightly when she spoke. "Where's my mother." It wasn't a question exactly. More of a statement of the fact that Danae was still no where to be found.

But then the only thing separating her from Gothel stepped aside, deftly separating her fingers from the cloth she had been clinging to. A small gasp escaped the girls chest as she was handed forward into the waiting hands of the woman she knew Danae had not wanted her near. The reason was still unclear, but Rapunzel trusted her mother's judgment.

Rapunzel turned and looked back at the man she had followed here. Briefly she saw something that could have passed as regret in his eyes. But it was already gone. And he held out an open palm to Gothel who placed a rather large coin bag in it. Silently he weighed the bag before tying it to his hip.

Without a second look at the young girl, he turned and walked away. But stopped at Gothel's voice.

"You know what will happen if you break your end of this bargain. I am not a forgiving woman so I suggest you uphold our deal."

He said nothing. Simply nodding before turning around the edge of the building and disappearing from Rapunzel's life. She stared after him. She had known he hadn't been overly thrilled to tote her around as well as his own children but she had never anticipated that he would give her to a woman who obviously could not be trusted.

The man with Gothel grabbed the girl and put her on a horse before mounting the steed himself. Gothel followed suit and before Rapunzel even had time to realize what was about to happen, they were riding out around the other side of the pub and down the road.

Night had fallen by now and the path was lit only by the light of the half moon.

She didn't look back.

There was nothing to look at on the road behind them other than perhaps the man who had essentially just sold her. The road ahead held even less intrigue for the girl. So instead she stared at the back of the horses head and held in her anger.

They had been riding for some time, Rapunzel had lost track of their location long ago. Though she had been trying to remember so on the off chance she managed to escape she could find her way back. Her eyelids began to droop and she heard the sweet whispers of dreams calling to her. All she had to do to see her mother again was succumb to sleep. If Jack were here he would tell her to get some rest.

Her eyes whipped open. Jack. She would never see him again.

For the first time since being set on the horse she turned and looked over the mans shoulder. Jack would never know what happened to her, for surely his father would make up a tall tale about how they had been jumped and Rapunzel had been taken. Her breathing became ragged then as she felt tears begin to weigh down her lashes. Never again would she see her friends. Jack and Emma would live on and travel the world while she was trapped with Gothel.

As she thought the woman's name her eyes drifted to the back of the hood which had been replaced shortly after they began riding. Rapunzel couldn't fathom what this woman could possibly want with a little healers apprentice.

**Author: So that's it. That is chapter nine. I haven't asked this in a while so... what are some of your theories?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author: So here's Chapter 10. We are finally getting to the main plot so... yay? I am genuinely impressed that anyone is reading at all to be completely honest. Especially seeing as it's taken me this long to get to the main plot. **

**Also I'd like to apologize to anyone who left a review that I didn't respond to. My computer crashed a few weeks ago and I only just got it fixed a few days ago. Thank you so much for reading! **

Jack stood at the door as he waited for Rapunzel and his father to return. They'd been gone for quite a while and he had begun to worry. He had gone back out into the entrance to see what took them but they were no where to be found in the lobby or on the street outside the inn.

Now he could only wait, impatiently at that, until they returned. At first he had sat and waited but as the time passed he had grown more and more impatient and was now pacing the small space the room provided. Emma had long ago fallen asleep. She had not shared in Jack's concern. Why should she? Rapunzel was with their father, there was no doubt in the girls mind that Rapunzel would return soon. So she had drifted off to sleep as her brother waited.

What seemed like hours passed before Jack heard his fathers voice in the hall.

Jack burst through the door and nearly collided with his father and mother who appeared to have been in the middle of an argument. Quickly the boy averted his gaze from his parents as they adjusted their expressions. But only for a mere moment before he realized his golden haired friend was absent.

His eyes fell upon his father. "Where's Rapunzel?"

They rode through the night. Only stopping briefly the next day to rest the horses before setting off once more. Rapunzel had long since given up efforts of learning their destination. Neither Gothel nor the man behind her would answer any of her tentative questions.

On the second night they stopped in a small town. Gothel sent the man to pay for two rooms. When he returned Gothel sent him on his way and she turned to the young girl next to her. "Go inside Rapunzel, I'll be along in a moment." The dark haired woman waited until Rapunzel entered the room before she descended the stairs into the pub below the inn. Because of her daughter's foolish actions they had been set behind schedule by several days, and now they were late.

She could feel their eyes upon her. Their hunger fueled her pride as she raised her chin and continued forward, towards a table along the far wall where there sat two men deep in conversation. Neither noticed her presence at first but as she drew closer both froze and turned to glare at the interrupter.

Both rose from their seat and bowed slightly to the woman before them before the older man offered her a chair.

Once Gothel was seated the two men took their seats as well.

Both men waited for the woman to speak but as the silence stretched out the two grew more and more uncomfortable. Though they far outmatched the woman in sheer size and strength they found that they were, as they always had been, intimidated by the woman. The way she carried herself demanded their respect.

Gothel waited. She enjoyed watching the two grow impatient. Instead of speaking she sat in silence, sipping at the ale which had been placed before her.

It was not Gothel who broke the silence, nor was it the seasoned warrior. Artair could hold his tongue for as long as deemed necessary. It was the viking man who finally ended the uncomfortable quiet which had settled over the table.

"Pardon my inquiry, Gothel, but I had been under the impression that Danae was the one we were to meet here. Where is she?"

A small smile crossed Gothel's lips as she turned to look at the crowded pub. "Why Alrik if I didn't know any better I would assume that you were missing my daughter just now." Her eyes swivled back towards the man across from her. "But that couldn't be right. As I recall, the last time the two of you met you parted ways in a rather unfriendly manor."

Alrik held the woman's steely gaze for a moment before looking down and the mug in his hands. Shame filled his throat at the memory before he spoke again. "We were young. It was nothing more than a simple argument. I'd like to believe that she has put it behind her as I have me. I was just asking after her out of curiosity. Nothing more, Gothel."

"I assumed as much. Now, if there is no more interest in my daughter's where abouts then I believe we have much more pressing matters to discuss." Both men nodded in response and leaned forward just as they had been before Gothel's arrival.

Morning had arrived. Rapunzel was woken by the sunlight streaming in through the rooms window as it slowly crawled across the floor boards to where she had been sleeping. Memories of the past days flashed through the small girls mind as she sat up. First her mother had gone missing. Then she was taken from her friends. Now she had no idea where she was and no money to take care of herself. All she had was the clothes on her back and a smidgen of hope that soon she'd find a way to fend for herself.

Looking across the room she saw a form collapsed on the bed. Slowly, Rapunzel crawled across the floor to kneel next to the bed and pear over the edge. Her breath caught. Gothel was sound asleep.

She moved cautiously towards the door. Avoiding any fast movement or possible sound as she crept closer and closer towards her goal. Her heart was pounding as she reached for the door and slid out into the deserted hallway. Not a sound could be heard throughout the hall, and as Rapunzel closed the door behind her the click made her flinch as it sounded thunderous in the early morning air.

Now that there was a barrier between her and Gothel, the young girl scurried towards the stairs. Down the single flight she flew. Unconcerned about her noise level now that she was out of arms reach.

The main level of the inn was also the local pub, as it was in most towns. A few people were sitting at tables scattered across the room. None took notice of the small girl slipping out the back door, most nursing headaches from the previous night.

Rapunzels lips parted as she took in her first breath of the warm morning air. She closed her eyes and let the sun warm her cheeks. For the first time in days she felt relaxed. That is, until the door behind her flew open, throwing the small girl to the ground. When she turned to see who had opened the door, only to find a small boy with an expression equally as surprised as her own. He was a year or two younger than herself. His brown hair was only a small shade darker than Jack's and Emma's had been but his eyes were different than theirs. Instead of the brown shared by the siblings, this boy had green eyes. A color Rapunzel had seen so rarely other than in herself.

As the golden haired girl stood the boy came forward and attempted to help her to her feet, apologizing when she was standing once more.

For the first time in days, Rapunzel giggled. Color filled the boy's cheeks as he shuffled his feet. He wasn't certain what the girl found so humorous and he began to walk past her when she placed a hand on his arm.

"Wait, what's your name?" Rapunzel asked. This boy would be the third child she encountered that she hadn't grown up with. She wanted to meet as many as possible before Gothel took her where ever they were going.

The boy looked at her uncertainly, but whatever he had been considering seemed to disappear when he caught her eager gaze. For some reason he knew he could trust her. His shoulders relaxed and Rapunzel dropped her hand.

"It's... Hiccup." The boy murmured. He knew his name would be considered strange here on the main land. Their customs back home were very different from those here.

Instead of laughing, as he had expected, the girl smiled and extended her hand. "Nice to meet you Hiccup. My name is Rapunzel."

Slowly a smile spread over the younger boys features as he took her hand and shook. She was different than the children back home had been. Maybe it was because they hadn't grown up together. It didn't matter the reason, Hiccup knew that from this moment forward he'd made at least one friend. That was more than he had been lead to expect from his past experiences.

Then he gave a slight bow, as he had been taught was appropriate Corona custom, and offered the girl his arm. A soft laugh bubbled to the girls lips as she hooked her arm through his. She could tell that she was going to enjoy what little time she would have to spend with him.

They strolled down the street telling each other stories of their homes, finding that they shared in being outcasted from the other children and that they had begun learning their trade early. Hiccup had begun learning to be a blacksmith and he told Rapunzel that he and his father had come here for work.

"Mama taught me how to be a healer. She was the best healer anywhere near us. People came from all over to get some of her medicine." Rapunzel excitedly told the boy as they walked through the small town. "She taught me how to make medicines too. I hope I can be like her someday." She said as she stared ahead of them, eyes unfocused as she remembered her mothers seemingly endless lessons. A sadness swept over her as she thought of her mother, logic told Rapunzel that her mother was more than likely dead. The sickness had already begun taking it's toll nearly a moon ago. She knew that no one survived the plague for more than two weeks. Let alone four. But still she had to believe that she would see her mother again. It was all she had to hope for now.

Sensing the change in the girls mood, Hiccup decided to change the topic. He told her an old viking tale of a god who fell in love with a woman and gave up his most treasured possession, a magical sword, to be with her.

The tale caught the girls attention as she listened attentively to every detail. She'd never heard a tale like this before. She smiled when the god gave up his sword to wed his love.

"Then they lived together forever, right Hiccup?" She interrupted once he said that the two had wed. Her hand tightened on his arm as they turned to take a third walk around the town. Rapunzel was enjoying the story far more than Hiccup had in years. It was just another of their tales, though he was happy to have found a way to bring back the girls smile.

Looking away he noticed for the first time that the town was becoming more and more busy. People were finally beginning their days. "Not exactly..." He trailed off, unsure of how to tell the girl the end of the story.

Upon her insistence he finished the tale. Her face falling when she learned of the god's death during an epic battle. If he had still been in possession of his sword he would have survived. His love for his wife had ultimately resulted in his death.

She was about to speak when she heard the sharp tone of Gothels voice. "Rapunzel!" She shouted and the girl flinched. Slowly she turned to find the intimidating woman striding towards her.

"Who's she?" Hiccup whispered as the woman approached.

Rapunzel leaned towards him, keeping her voice low. "My grand mother."

Surprise colored the boys face. "But she looks nothing like you."

"I know." the girl mumbled just as Gothel came to be before them. She scrutinized the boy, she knew him to be the boy Alrik had raised but found it best to say nothing as the boy had yet to meet her officially.

"Where have you been? I woke and you were no where to be found."

Rapunzel stared up into Gothel's cold eyes. She didn't believe the concern the woman was trying to convey. Not for an instant. "I wanted to go outside, you were still asleep so I went by myself. I bumped into Hiccup and we were talking." At nine years the girl was a better judge of character than many grown men and women. She knew better than to trust this woman whom she had no connection with.

Hiccup could feel the tension radiating between the two. He wanted nothing more than to get away from the hostility, but he couldn't leave his friend without knowing for certain that she was going to be alright.

It was at this point which Alrik appeared behind Gothel. For an instant Rapunzel saw surprise on the new man's face before he smiled. Hiccup next to her relaxed his arm, which had grown tight with tension upon Gothel's arrival.

"Hiccup, there you are. I was wondering where you had wandered off to." He turned to Gothel and gave a slight nod of his head. "Gothel, it appears our children have already become acquainted." His warm smile relaxed Rapunzel. This was a man who could be trusted. She could see that he was genuine. "Saves us the trouble of introducing them later on." He turned to Rapunzel and gave a slight bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Rapunzel. My name is Alrik and I am Hiccups father. Gothel tells me that you are a skilled healer, especially for your young age."

Rapunzel flushed at the praise but returned his easy smile. "Thank you, sir. I learned much from my mother and taught myself some as well." She glanced at Hiccup out of the corner of her eye. "Hiccup says you've taught him to be a blacksmith."

"That I have." He turned to his son then. "Hiccup, we need to go back to the inn for a while. I'm sure you and Rapunzel will have plenty of time together later." With that said, he turned and began walking back towards the inn. Hiccup shot an apologetic look at Rapunzel before disappearing after his father. He wanted to stay but could not ignore his father.

This left Rapunzel with Gothel. Neither said a word for several moments before Gothel turned and began to make her way in the opposite direction of the inn. "Come Rapunzel. I have something for you." She walked on, never glancing back to ensure that the girl would follow. Rapunzel did. What choice did she have? She was in a strange town with no way to fend for herself. She couldn't survive on her own, not yet.

They wound their way through town, passing shops that held merchandise Rapunzel could only ever dream of affording. Gothel stopped outside a small unlabeled store which Rapunzel would have never noticed without it being pointed out. But Gothel strode forward and through the door without a words explanation.

Stumbling in behind, Rapunzel felt the eyes of the shops occupants upon her.

Inside the lighting was dim. The only light source was a small window facing the street which was currently in the shade. But even in the dim light the girl could recognize the familiar look of a healers shop. Instantly, she felt comfortable.

Gothel was speaking to an old woman, presumably the healer.

"... and this is Rapunzel. I had hoped you would be willing to spare a book and possibly some supplies. Hers were lost when we left our last residence."

The old woman cast a cool glance at the young girl before her. She had the same doubts as any other who learned of Rapunzel's skill set. Rapunzel had learned by the age of nine what most did not master until they were in their upper teens. This was purely because she had started early and done nothing but practice for three years. She hadn't spent time with other children when she had under gone her lessons.

"Unfortunately I have no supplies to simply hand out." Stated the healer as her gaze returned to Gothel.

A knowing smile crossed Gothel's lips. "Of course, I wouldn't have expected you to. I am more than willing to pay a fair price."

"Well, then we may be able to find something for the child." The woman stated as she hobbled into the back of her shop. Moments later she returned carrying a book similar to the one Rapunzel had left with Jack's family and several basic tools that Rapunzel would use for making medicines. Gothel handed the woman a small bag of coins before ushering the small girl back out onto the street.

She didn't wait for Rapunzel to thank her or even say a word before she took off towards the inn, leaving Rapunzel to hurry after her while clutching her new tools.

They walked in silence. Rapunzel too surprised to speak. She couldn't understand why Gothel would be willing to buy her supplies when, up until this moment, she had done nothing to benefit the girl. When she attempted to ask, Gothel brushed off her questions.

It took them little to no time to reach the inn once more. Now, Rapunzel didn't hesitate to follow the woman up to their room. She hurried behind Gothel so that she could put her new healing supplies away. She had only just gotten her items packed when Gothel spoke.

"Come Rapunzel. We are going to eat before we set out again."

Distraught colored the girls face. "Do we have to leave? I just met Hiccup and I think we could be friends if you let us stay here."

Gothel examined the girl. "We have business to attend to. I promise that this will be our last stop. Besides, Hiccup and Artair already left."

The girl's heart sank. So much for making friends with the green eyed boy. Silently, she followed Gothel down and out of the pub onto the street below.

**Author: So now that we are finally getting into the main story... what are your thoughts or predictions? What do you guys think of Alrik and Artair? (I didn't intend for them to both have "A" names it just happened)**


End file.
